Poke and Run
by Doxie Dust
Summary: Jonsey X Jude :This story is pure slash, there is no story just sex. If you hate gay sex don’t bother reading I have warned you.


**Authors notes. This is pure sex and nothing more, so if you have nothing nice to say I suggest that you don't bother reviewing cause it's pointless. This is in Jonsey's Prov by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sixteen in any way.**

**Very Graphic**

**Poke and Run**

Jonsey slowly pulled down his pants as he savagely attacked Jude's lips with his tongue. Parting Jude's lips he forced his tongue in and ran it up and down the roof of his mouth. Snaking his hands around his friends body, he cupped and lifted Jude's ass through his jeans and used his other hand to lift up the skater boys shirt.

Parting the kiss he lifted the shirt over his lovers head and through in on the floor. He captured one of Jude's nipples in his mouth and slowly began to nip and suck at the hardening flesh. Lowering his hand he snaked it into Jude's pants and into his boxers, firmly he grasped the hard member and slowly began to pump. His own hard cock had not only left a wet spot on his boxers but also presses eagerly against his boxers like a dog waiting to be thrown a bone.

He felt a warm hand on his chest and soon was sent flying onto the bed, quickly as he landed a body was on his; touching his naked chest and rubbing the tent like hill on his boxers. He arched his body as he felt warm lips on his stomach making a trail down his abs and on his crotch. He watched a Jude slowly pulled down his boxers and off his body. He cock stood out and proud as he friend lowered his head and took the head into his warm sweet mouth. He arched his body again and fought the urge to thrust upward. Moaning Jude's name he clutched the sheets as the warm feeling got more intense. Letting go of the fabric he rested his hands on Jude's head and forced him so go lower.

Hearing his friend gag he quickly let go and apologised. He looked at his friend who smiled back at him then went back to sucking the throbbing member. He climax was getting closer and closer. Throwing his head back he moaned loudly. He felt Jude wrap his tongue around his member which sent him over the edge causing him to spill his spunk in his friends mouth. He could feel Jude milking him for all he's worth, even after his climax Jude still sucked the end of his cock like trying to drink coke through a straw.

Going limp he felt hi legs rise and rest on Jude's shoulders. Looking down he watched Jude roll on a Condon and generously apply lube to it. Letting his head fall back down he felt a slicked up finger go up his ass and stretch the muscles. Soon after there was another added followed by a third. His body had never been in so much pain and pleaser as the fingers brushed by that good spot every man has in there asses. Soon they where gone and a bigger, warmer and pulsating object was slowly making it's way up his ass.

He slowed down his breathing and looked up and his lust filled lovers eyes, and felt a hunger he had never felt before. Jude's cock was all the way in and he left it there so Jonsey could get used too. A few moments later he was slowly pounding the sweet ass as a slow pace and slowly increasing.

Jonsey could not contain it any more, he was hard, horny and all out in bliss. He shuttered and screamed for Jude to fuck him as hard as he could. Soon after the pace was increased to an all out assault, hitting the prostate every time sending jolts over pleaser through Jonsey's body.

He grabbed his cock and began to pump it at the same rhythm as his friend was fucking him.

Jonsey climaxed once again sending cum every where in the air and landing on his hand, stomach and on Jude. He felt his friend thrust a few more times before he felt his friends seed fill his ass.

Jude fell on him and slowly kissed him.

Cum cover and hot, both boys slowly stood up and walked over to the window. Jonsey wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him close. They hugged and gazed out the window at the stray sky before falling asleep on the bed.

**The End**

**Authors Notes: Well that was my first gay sex scene ever, so tell me what you think!**

**Cat: XXXXX**


End file.
